Battle For The Crystal Heart
by My Mutilated Heart
Summary: Read it and find out.
1. Prologue

After a year of selling herself to lonely merchants in the streets of Crilard, Vin'na Tamurien was used to walking around hearing cat-calls and vulgar requests.

"How much did you make today?" Vin'na's best friend, Mindra asked, her arm snaking around Vin'na's bony shoulders.

"Sixty Munn.." Vin'na allowed the words to slip tiredly from her chapped lips.

"Nice!" Mindra exclaimed, "You'll be able to buy your freedom in no time! Someday soon!"

"Yeah," Vin'na looked to the ground and followed her feet as they moved with her eyes as they walked back to the brothel, where they worked nights', "Soon.."

3 Years Later

"Wake up!" A hand gripped Vin'na's arm, jarring her awake. She shot up like a lightning bolt,

"Wha?"

Vin'na's green eyes bore into Mindra's wide, crystal blue.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Vin'na whispered, accustomed to having to be quiet late at night.

"We have to run!"

Confusion hit Vin'na like a left hook to the face.

"What? What do you mean?" She was sitting now.

"The cartel is a bust, the King's men are shutting it down now!" Mindra tugged at Vin'na's arm and tore her from the bed. Once they made it to the doorway, Mindra's words finally hit home.

A smile tugged at Vin'na's face, a rare sight in itself. She broke free of Mindra's grasp and tried to make sense of it all.

"Why do we have to run?" Vin'na laughed, "We're free!"

"No." Mindra dead-panned. Vin'na looked Mindra straight in the face, and Mindra's hollow expression tore Vin'na's smile from her.

"W-what do you mean? You're confusing me here-"

"We're not free." Mindra interrupted, grabbing Vin'na's hand tightly and urged her to keep moving.

"We're the King's prisoners now."


	2. Chapter 2

Two years. It's been two fucking years since Vin'na was released from one slavery just to be thrown into another. She went from selling herself in the streets of Crilard to mining in the grand capital of the country of Adivia.

The mines of Miea were a force to be reckoned with, much like herself. On the very first day of mining, an old... work buddy said he wanted to catch up, to test the waters, if you will. What Vin'na didn't expect, however, was that her..friend... would grab her by the hips forcefully and grind his erection against her groin, which he had spread her legs in order to access.

Her 'work' instincts from her previous job told her to shut up and submit, but she wasn't apart of that occupation anymore. No, she may still be a slave, but she does not have to stoop so low again. Vin'na grasped her pickaxe tightly with a hiss of warning. The man did not back off.

'Okay...just relax... I'll give him to the count of three..' She thought irritably.

The man ground into her in a tantalizing fashion once again, but this time pushing her against the wall. He grabbed Vin'nan by her wide hips and lifted her, resting her on his own hips as he thrusted upward, trying to increase the friction. Yet another slave that fell to the addiction of self pleasure. Vin'na could feel her own hormones kicking in at the feeling and tried to fight it.

'No! You don't have to repond anymore!' she mentally screamed.

Her face was pressed to the wall so hard that she lost the grip on her pickaxe and dropped it.

'F-fuck!'

The man bit her ear and she shivered. Tears prickled in her eyes.

'Why..?'

A single tear slid down her face.

'Why is my body responding..?!'

She tried to fight back to no avail. She was too weak, too malnourished. There was only one thing she could do. There is only one thing that left men absolutely powerless for a few seconds. Orgasm. She would wait for him to orgasm, and while he rides down his high, then she would strike.

He tore at her rags which consisted of one long shirt about as long as a nightgown and a pair of panties. He ripped the shirt open, exposing her breasts to the humid air. He grabbed them roughly, and in any other situation she'd enjoy the rough treatment, but currently she found it entirely disgusting. She was a masochist at heart.

The man spread her pussy through her panties, moving the lips of it to the sides in order to rub against the wet spot that was now forming on Vin'na's panties. He pulled her hair and whipped her head back so that he could suck on the succulent flesh of her neck, making him moan at the tangy taste of her sweat.

He began to grind harder and more frantically against Vin'na's body and she steeled herself for the time to strike. With a few shallow thrusts and a grunt, the man had climaxed. Like lightning, Vin'na turned around in his arms and bared her teeth as they decended upon his throat and ripped and tore out his jugular.

He let out a cry and dropped Vin'na, and he himself, falling to the floor as well, scrambling, panicking, trying to find some way to breathe, some way to stop the bleeding.

"Hey!" A guard yelled and appeared at the scene as the man took his last breath and Vin'na took her first.

But, that was two years ago, and since then she has gained even more infamy and quite the fearsome reputation in and outside the mines. Word spread of her ferocity and many quaked in their shoes and hoped to never cross her path.

Nowadays, she is so feared that guards were ordered to escort her personally to, and from the mines. Cool, right?

As she was being escorted today, something felt a bit off. She stopped to sniff at the air. Dusty, stale. Something about the earth beneath her feet felt as though it were slowly shifting.

"Hey, get moving!"

The hilt of a sword was painfully shoved against her back, making her hiss. She glared at the guard and he glared back. One if the few who dared test her patience. But he wouldn't dare do anything more. She was no longer malnourished and weak. The mining had made her grow some muscle and she often got extra food from other slaves as a peace treaty sort of thing. She was no longer a twig waiting to fall over, but rather a curvaceous, eye catching machine. Her red hair was tousled and her green eyes as sharp as steel could catch anyone's attention.

The guard grabbed her arm and led her through the various buildings and to the mineshaft. They would seperate at the makeshift elevator. She'd tie a rope to herself in case the other slaves would fail in slowly decending her down the 20ft drop in order to get to the first floor of the mine.

Once there, she'd walk down the corridor until reaching yet another 'elevator' and rode down another 20 or so feet. Few people dared go to the second floor due to some parts falling apart or caving in, but for those like herself that don't care if they died today or tomorrow, it never made much of a difference to them.

She grabbed her blood stained pickaxe and allowed it to drag on the ground as she walked deeper and deeper into the mine until she reached the end of where she had mined yesterday.

Picking up where she had left off, she had worked for a good hour before she heard a rumble and a muffled scream in the distance. She sighed to herself and shook her head. She knew it.

'Mine subsidence.'

She raised her pickaxe again and as she brought it down, the world moved in slow motion. The ground beneath her cracked and caved in, and she too had caved in. Closing her eyes, she had already accepted her fate.

She didn't know how far she had dropped and frankly didn't care. She landed in a small body of water far below where the ground had caved in. As soon as she hit the water, she opened her eyes and gained her senses before she could be crushed by the rubble that was falling down all around her.

Mistakenly, she tried to take a breath, taking in water and making her light headed and in more need of precious oxygen. She dodged rubble here and there, and one particularly large piece of rock had given her some trouble, but she finally made it to the top, and pulled herself up and out of the water.

Vomiting out water wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. She laid there on the dry, warm ground for a bit before yet again taking in her surroundings. Her analytical eyes took in her new environment. The cieling was very high up and there were remains of stone housing around her. Wide eyed and confused, she turned around and her jaw dropped. Standing before her was half a castle. An underground castle. Her eyes gazed up at the ancient architecture and admired the long lost beauty of another time.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, she stood and squeezed some of the water from her clothes. Once moderately dry she allowed her gaze to fall upon the castle once again. Fighting her better judgment, she made her way to the eerie looking building.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She groaned.


End file.
